t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ---- Eagledawn looked at Darkshine. "Bad luck. It's alright, happens to everyone," she told, then glancing at Honeypetal in surprise. The she-cat rushed over to help her. "Are you alright?" she asked, remembering when she fell out of a tree. ~Eagledawn Mothstar halted, his ears picking up a light thumpth. He turned, his eyes sparked with curiousity. The tom peered out from the fronds, he couldn't help but flush with amusement at Honeypetal, his whiskers quivering. "Be careful, Honeypetal. We don't want cats raining from trees." Mothstar mewed, his fur ruffling with amusement. He turned intent again on his prey, his ears pricking forward again. The loner scent swathed into his way again, and the tom backed up, his hackles rising. The scent is everywhere. ''Mothstar clenched his teeth, scanning the undergrowth for any traces of the loner's stay. ''Someone needs to keep an eye on that cat. ''He mused, his thoughts crawling back to Hawkshadow. ''Could it be? No, he is a loyal warrior. ''The tom thought, now sitting back on his haunches as his whiskers twitched. His pelt prickled with suspicion, Mothstar couldn't get himself to get over the thought. --Mothstar "I'm fine," Honeypetal responded to Darkshine with a small nod before picking up her prey, lowering her head as Mothstar made his comment. "A little too late for that." She murmured quietly in an amused tone, padding out of the ferns. The ruddy ticked tabby had to admit, she did feel like she was in pain. Her hind leg burned as she walked, so she put little weight on it, acting as if nothing had happened and as if she felt nothing at all. ''I'm in the presence of ''Mothstar, I can't act weak in front of him!'' Honeypetal thought, flattening her ears.Silverstar 00:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart padded out of camp into the woods. She scanned the area as soon as she was deep. She heard a rustling in the bushes and crouched low to the ground. Suddenly a large frog hobbled its way out into the open, but she saw that its' back right hind leg was twisted at an odd angle. She winced, thinking of her own leg being twisted. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her. Slowly, she backed up and padded the opposite direction. She trotted over to a patch of sodden grass near the lake and sat there for I while, pawing at the mud that made her paws sticky and muddy brown.~Breezeheart Her thoughts trailed off through sight and sound. Her ears flattened. What was that ringing sound? She shook her head. "Does anyone else hear that...?" Ravenheart half mumbled to herself, the ringing grew louder and louder. ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow sat outside of camp, his ears flattened slightly as he worried about Dapplestream. Mothstar would recognize her, right? So he wouldn't chase her off, and forgive me for lying? The thought of his lies made Hawkshadow cringe. He prayed to StarClan that Mothstar would understand and allow Dapplestream to stay if he ever found her. The dark blue-gray tom shook his head before lapping at a paw to get his mind off his worries.Silverstar 01:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ravenheart coughed , the taste of blood formed onto her tongue. "What's going on -" she stared at the ground below her, splattered with blood like a droplet hitting the ground in a early New-leaf mourning . "Was that me.... No it couldn't..." Her head pulsed with pain and she let out a painful yowl. (:y ) ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow flinched in surprised, jolted out of his thoughts as a yowl split into the air. Who was that?! Was it Dapplestream or Mothstar? With dark-furred tom leaped to his paws, gazing around in confusion and worry. He raced around until finding a black molly, blinking at her in confusion. "Um...Are you ok?!"Silverstar 01:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (let me get to the point. I am killing off Raven ;y) she stared at the tom with a hiss. "Does it look like I'm ok?" She inched her claws into the ground as the headache slowly faded away. ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow flattened his ears. "Gee, I'm sorry...I'll go and get help at camp." (Heh, he won't be fast enough) The dark-furred tom turned, and without waiting for a response, raced off towards camp.Silverstar 02:10, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ( Aww :c ) Mothstar blinked, his tail gently fixed under the undergrowth as he stared into the canopy. The scent still loomed overhead, and he finally concluded to follow the scent. Something in the scent seemed familiar, but Mothstar couldn't get to the point. The leader's memory was jogged, suddenly he spotted a strand of thick fur snagged on a thorn bush. Swiftly, the tabby bounded up to the multi-colored fur, sniffing it. The scent was definitely on there. Clenching his teeth, Mothstar scanned the forest again. --Mothstar Honeypetal quietly walked/limped after her leader, gazing at him curiously. She then spotted the dappled fur, and gave Mothstar a confused look. "Who's fur...is that...?" She asked silently, leaning forward to give it a curious sniff. The scent was vaguely familiar, making the ruddy she-cat flattened her ears.Silverstar 02:14, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar whipped around, his shoulder fur rising. He forced himself to relax when he recognized Honeypetal. "I don't know, the scent's been popping up everywhere." He mewed, turning back to the snagged fur. He turned his head, his ears angling towards the fronds. Mothstar leaned over, sniffing out the loner's scent. "Honeypetal, do you... know where Hawkshadow's been going lately?" He asked dumbly, his stare blunt. --Mothstar Darkshine pricked her ears, padding over to where the leader stood. She sniffed the ground. "I know whereHawkshadow's been." She stared into the blank eyes ((>w< Mothy is acting silly.)) Of the leader. "Yesterday I saw him talking to a she-cat. S-she scratched my nose." The queen tipped her head to show her scarred nose. "She reminded me of Dapplestar..." Her voice broke. "She claimed not to remember and Hawkshadow was trying to force Firewish away as if he were hiding something." She inspected the bushes closely, looking for the loner's bright calico fur.★Darкsнïne★ 02:33, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal flattened her ears and shook her head slowly. "No, I didn't know about this at all...We rarely talk. Clearly they aren't mates, Hawkshadow always says he's a grey-heteroromantic, meaning he doesn't fall in love." She then paused, gazing up at her leader. "Mothstar...Do you believe in reincarnation?"Silverstar 02:47, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (*teleportation powers. * yeeee. And don't feel bad Mothstar. Ravenheart deserves what's coming to her. ) "Well I certainly don't. " she approached the cats calmly, her head lowered and her tongue licking the droplets of blood that she coughed from her chin. "Dapplestar is DEAD. And I watched it happen. There are a lot of scents out there , and a lot of cats that look like her but AREN'T her. "~ Ravenheart Mothstar cocked his head in confusion. He didn't understand what Honeypetal was reffering to, but he nodded anyway. His ears perked backwards when he saw Ravenheart. "I do, but I can't tell who's been reincarnated. It's up to StarClan's will." He mewed again, his hard stare returning his gaze again. Then Mothstar turned to Darkshine, who's fur was bristling. "So, Hawkshadow was ''with the loner?" Mothstar grimaced, disbelief edging his mew. "And she harmed the Clan?" Mothstar was now narrowing his eyes, his tail began to lash in fury. "The loner is definitely a threat. We need to find her." The dark tabby mewed with his long whiskers twitching. The dark tom bounded over to Darkshine, his tail gently placed on her shoulder. "Did you see anything else? Was Hawkshadow trying to conceal her?" He asked in a low, calm tone so he would not overwhelm the she-cat. Suspicious was numbing hard on his chest. --Mothstar She let out a small hiss. "This cat is no risk to the clan. It hardly hurt her! You should know better than to expect it is harmful when it could be useful to the clan. Don't judge it before you see it!" ~Ravenheart Mothstar looked past Darkshine, his gaze locked on Ravenheart. "You're right, I shouldn't start assuming things. But this loner's been lurking in our territory for a long time, you don't know if they are dangerous or not too. They even threatened one of your Clanmates, who knows what this loner poses in the future?" The tom turned back to Darkshine, his fur now fully bristled. "The scent's appearing everywhere too, they have been traspassing too. We've scent-marked, so that loner must have an idea that this area is ours." He countered, his whiskers twitching. Mothstar flicked his ear, his gaze hardened with thought. "We need to ask Hawkshadow a few questions, and track down this loner." --Mothstar "Well" the queen stuttered. "He was more protective in a way like I don't want anyone to see her. I don't know." She looked away. Her thoughts soon spread through her mind. She didn't want Hawkshadow in trouble. "Anyways," she informed the leader. "Its just a small scratch. She's just scared. And maybe confused." She felt pity for the young warrior. "Hawkshadow just needs a real friend. Maybe she reaches out for him." Darkshine always noticed how Hawkshadow wandered around d lonely. "Don't. I-i don't want him in trouble.~Darky "Protective? He was protective alright. This means he ''lied ''in order to protect his friend." Mothstar swished his tail uncomfortably. "I don't want this loner setting a paw in our territory anymore, they cause too much conflict." He hissed, something caught in his throat. The tom stood up, his shoulders stiff. The fur along his spine bristling with apprehension. "The scent leads to this area over here, and it's very fresh too." Mothstar called out from his shoulder, spotting a make-shift den which was deliberately built, the scent was skewed all over it. "I think I've found them." --Mothstar Lunarkit hobbled out of the nursery. "Hi!" The little she-cat mewed to every passing cat she saw. She ran up to Kestrelkit back in the nursery. "Hi!" She squeaked enthusiastically. She jumped up and down, up and down. "Can you play with me? Pllllleeeeeeeese?" She pleaded.~Lunarkit She let out a cough and growled, walking away from the group slowly. "I'm going back to camp. See ya lat-" she flattened her ears. The ringing in her head started up again. Ravenheart collapsed. She... Her legs went numb. ~Ravenheart Honeypetal shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Mothstar, you can't exactly blame Hawkshadow for trying to seek out friends and being protective of the only one he has...Think about it, the poor soul lost his mother, father, and brother, and now he has nobody. Besides, he's been loyal to us for moons, so loyal he didn't follow his only living family member to RiverClan...He's gotta see something in her, and not just friendship and certainly not love, since he's a grey-heteroromantic." The ruddy ticked tabby pointed out, remaining pressed against the ground, her paws neatly placed underneath her chest, ears flattened against her delicate skull. She flinched as she heard a thud behind her, and tured to see a black molly, limp on the ground. "M-Mothstar!!" Meanwhile, back at camp, Hawkshadow hurried inside, his mint-green eyes round with fear. "I-I need a Medicine Cat, someone's not ok!"'Silverstar''' 21:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (HOLD ON. IM NOT DEAD YET.) She let out a groan , a soft shivering breath escaped from her mouth. "W-Where am I.....? Where's Smokestar ? I was just...why can't I move...." The world seemed to spin around her , the she-cat soonly fainting afterward. ~Ravenheart